


Attack on Bungo!

by ArizuRabbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizuRabbit/pseuds/ArizuRabbit
Summary: La reunión entre la agencia y la mafia se ve interrumpida por ¡Titanes!Crossover entre Bungo Stray Dogs y Shingeki no Kyojin
Relationships: Soukoku shin soukoku
Kudos: 2





	Attack on Bungo!

Estoy en Yokohama, en un parque, no sé qué hago aquí. Al parecer la agencia y la mafia tienen una reunión. Dazai se acerca a mí con algo de refresco.

\- ¿qué sucede petit?

\- Nada.

\- Quita esa cara que aún no me muero, Chuuya. Deberías estar feliz

\- Quizá por eso no lo estoy- contesto de vuelta y el ríe. Yo le sonrío mientras tomo el refresco.

El suelo tiembla, su risa cesa y todos los presentes empezamos a mirar alrededor extrañados. Entonces lo veo: un gigante. Tiene forma humanoide, con cara algo idiota y caminar torpe, debe medir unos 15 metros y tras él vienen otros, no sabría decir cuántos. Todos nos preparamos para pelear, bueno, casi todos, Dazai observa fijamente a las criaturas.

\- Atsushi, Akutagawa.

\- ¡SI!- contestan al unísono. Con sus habilidades activas ambos empiezan a atacar, mas sus ataques son inútiles porque el titán se regenera y parece no sentir como le cortan. Los líderes tienen más suerte, Elise protege a Fukuzawa- dono y este logra cortar la pierna de uno, pero eso no lo detiene y continua acercándose a los demás que están atónitos, incluso las bombas de Kajii no funcionan del todo porque se arrastran. 

\- Chuuya, intentaré tocar uno- dice Dazai y yo sé que no funcionará, que esto no es por un usuario de habilidad, que esto no podremos enfrentarlo solo así. Pese a eso, le sigo, subo al hombro de uno y manipulando su gravedad hago que no se pueda mover, el shin Soukoku ya ha hecho caer a dos, yo los inmovilizo con mi habilidad también para que dejen de arrastrarse. Dazai toca a uno de los que están en el suelo y lo único que se anula es mi habilidad, esa cosa vuelve a moverse y de no ser porque sus reflejos son buenos habría sido mordido. Le molesta que no funcionase su habilidad en ellos, lo puedo notar aunque su rostro este inexpresivo – supongo que nos tendremos que conformar con que no se puedan mover del suelo.

No importa cuántos toque, cuantos logren destruir los demás, siguen llegando. Es hasta el anochecer que tenemos un descanso. Todos estamos agotados, incluso Mori san y Fukuzawa dono parecen estarlo. Akutagawa está tosiendo más de lo normal y el chico tigre insiste con que vaya con la doctora de la agencia. A su espalda, un chico peli naranja le dice que no con cara de terror. Cerca de mí, Dazai y el prodigio de la agencia tienen una conversación, o eso se supone que es porque no dejan que el otro termine la frase siquiera y ya están contestando. Por lo que logro entender... no hay forma de deshacerse de esas cosas aun.

______________________-________________________

Han pasado varios meses desde la aparición de los titanes, la población fue diezmada. Se ha creado un escuadrón especial para atacarlos, para defender a los pocos humanos que quedan, la mayoría somos usuarios de habilidad, pero varias personas comunes también se han unido.

Al inicio, Dazai se planteó fuese plan de Fyodor, pero cuando recibimos noticias de que él lideraba la defensa en Rusia, toda sospecha fue retirada.

Somos la primera generación que defiende a la humanidad, pertenecemos al escuadrón de misiones especiales. Estamos bajo el cargo de Levi Ackerman, un humano común pero más letal que 100 soldados, hábil, malhablado y obsesivo de la limpieza que solo no patea a Dazai porque es su superior. Sí, Dazai se ha vuelto algo así como el líder de la unidad de expedición. En el escuadrón de misiones especiales no hay persona sin habilidad, omitiendo a Levi, claro. Aun así usamos unas espadas para cortar la nuca de los titanes pues es la única forma de matarles. También usan un equipo tridimensional que les permite engancharse a paredes, techos y lo que un día fueron edificios para alcanzar la nuca. Para mí no es necesario por mi control de gravedad.

Hoy tuvimos una misión para recuperar territorio y parece que uno de los novatos tiene la habilidad de convertirse en un titán. Según Ranpo, él podría crear unos muros para protegernos y así no tendríamos que seguir viviendo bajo tierra con temor a ser aplastados. La misión suicida será llevada a cabo en un mes. Es lo suficiente suicida como para que Dazai se ofreciera a ir con nosotros y Fukuzawa dono y Mori san han accedido solo si aprende a usar el equipo tridimensional. Ranpo y Yosano han reído cuando la orden fue dicha. Esto va a ser entretenido. 

Las apuestas ya iniciaron. Atsushi tiene fe en su mentor, inocente chico. Cuando el bastardo se rompa la cabeza tendrá que darme una botella de vino, glorioso y hermoso vino. Espero Dazai no se moleste mucho cuando note que averié su cinturón. Kunikida sigue mirándome con reproche pero ¡No he tomado vino en MESES!

______________________-________________________

Partimos hacia la misión y Dazai ha logrado ser aceptado, sigue molesto por lo de su cinturón, pero juro que el vino ha valido toda la pena del mundo. 

La orden de Levi, como siempre es ''no mueran''.

Eren logra controlar a los titanes, los de menor tamaño se quedan quietos y nosotros los matamos, los que tienen la estatura suficiente rodean una buena área de territorio y Eren de alguna manera se las arregla para lograr el endurecimiento.

Todos estamos expectantes, menos Akutagawa y Atsushi que han hecho apuestas sobre quien mataba más titanes. Como han empatado están discutiendo. Quiero reir, estoy tan feliz.

¡Lo hemos logrado!

No mas vida bajo tierra, podremos volver a sembrar, podremos ver el sol, la noche, las estrellas, la luna.

\- Ha valido la pena- dice Dazai junto a mi y no puedo hacer mas que asentir.- Chuuya, he querido preguntarte...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Te gustaría mirar las estrellas esta noche conmigo?

Giro mi rostro rápido ¿habla en serio?, sí, lo hace. 

\- Me encantaría.

Hoy definitivamente es el mejor día de mi vida.

O lo era.

Eren empieza a perder el control. Esta empezando a golpear todo, Dazai, con ayuda del equipo tridimensional sube a su nuca y le habla, intenta calmarlo pero Eren lo toma. Veo como aprieta el cuerpo de Dazai y como el intenta soltarse, pero es inútil. Luego, Eren arroja el cuerpo inerte de Dazai al suelo.

Activo mi habilidad debo detener rápido su caída porque si Eren no lo ha matado el golpe lo hará. Sostengo el cuerpo de Dazai y mi maldita habilidad sigue funcionado. Si mi habilidad aun funciona y él no la ha anulado es porque...

¡NO! Él no. Por favor. No Dazai.

\- Oh, otorgadores de la desgracia oscura, no me despierten otra vez.

Esta es la primera vez que realmente deseo no me despierten de nuevo, que ya no deseo vivir. Puedo manejar la gravedad a mi antojo, puedo destruir a quien sea, pero no pude salvarlo a él. La vida es tan ironica. 

Mi cuerpo esta llegando al limite, no voy a resistir mucho, he destrozado el titán de Jaeguer, no me importa lo que pase con la humanidad a partir de ahora. Solo quiero, solo deseo, morir junto a él.  
Con lo último que me queda de fuerza bajo, puedo ver el cuerpo de Dazai frente a mí. Me arrastro hasta él.

______________________-________________________

¡Duele! No creí que le bastardo tuviese un cuerpo tan duro. O frio. Espera, esto no es la caballa. Es el suelo. Estoy en mi habitación. Ha sido un sueño... todo ha sido un sueño.

\- ¿te caíste de la cama?- ¡Dazai! Esta en el colchón, arriba, mirándome con esa maldita sonrisa suya tan odiosa- sabes, traje ese estúpido anime para que los dos lo viéramos porque me habían dicho que era bueno, no para que hicieras al mocoso hiperactivo tu crush.

\- ¿Mi crush? ¿De que mierda hablas ahora?

\- Eren, Eren, Eren, es lo único que murmurabas en sueños- dice mientras se cruza de brazos y empiezo a reir.

\- ¿celoso?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿seguro?- pregunto mientras me levanto y acerco mi rostro al de él

\- Seguro- y mientras contesta se empieza a levantar. Antes de que avance demasiado lo abrazo por la espalda.

\- Tuve una pesadilla...

\- ¿yo moría?- pregunta con demasiada ilusión para mi gusto.

\- Sí. 

Se queda en silencio por unos minutos y luego me devuelve el abrazo.

\- Vamos a dormir de nuevo- propone y yo solo asiento sin soltarlo.


End file.
